Things Fall Down
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: After college, Tucker, Sam and Danny are 22. Tucker is being blackmailed, and Danny and Sam worry. While they try to help Tucker, ghosts meddle and things are suddenly so much different than they used to be. Warnings: Implied noncon sex, implied sex, boyb
1. Chapter 1

Description: Tucker Foley-centric story. After college, Tucker, Sam and Danny are 22. Tucker is being blackmailed, and Danny and Sam worry. While they try to help Tucker, ghosts meddle and things are suddenly so much different than they used to be.

Pairings include Danny/Dash, Paulina/Sam, Kwan/Sam, Paulina/Ember, Tucker, Tucker/Skulker and maybe more.

Warnings: Implied non-con sex, implied sex, boy/boy and girl/girl action.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nope.

AN: I need to try this. x3 Actual first DP story, and of course I had to use my favorite Amity Slash RP couple with it. I'll try to keep on writing this, because I have the bad habit of cutting off on stories. Anyhoo, enjoy.

Tucker Foley used to know very well who he was. Just a month ago, he was IT Engineer, had a job at a decent company who paid him well, was well in touch with Danny and Sam, still his best friends, and had a small apartment in Amity Park that he could call his own. His family had been proud of him, and his new status was bound to get a few girls interested in him, especially now that he dropped the pick-up lines. He was supposed to be an all-round new prime-of-his-life Tucker, ready to face the world.

That had all changed a month ago. He had gotten a letter, which shocked him seeing everyone preferred to send him emails. The letter had turned his world around. And the worst part was that he couldn't even ask his friends for help. He became absent from his work, who are now demanding he'd come more regularly or he'd get fired. Already had he gotten a reprimand from his boss. He had broken contact with his family and was already doing so with his friends. He was in a spiral of destruction and he knew it.

Blackmail. How could this have happened? He had only been curious in things. Surfed across things he'd rather not talk about. Things he knew that simply looking at them was just plain disgusting. Things that getting involved into was just plain wrong. Things that he stupidly had saved to look back later in his files. Things that got hacked and then used against him. Things he threw away too late. He was too late. He had been wrong, he knew that. But he had stopped. But that didn't stop his blackmailer.

He bit his lip. He knew that if this got out he'd be ruined. He'd be labeled a criminal. And maybe he was overreacting if the adrenaline didn't rush through him every now and then and kept making him a nervous wreck. And if only his "friend" had asked him for cash. He could have supplied him money, he could have handled that. But he wanted something else.

Tucker jumped at the sound of his doorbell, the television rattling on but not really saying anything. It was his only supply of light as the boy walked through the gloom to open the door. He wasn't surprised to see who it was, and he let the other one in. Carrying a grin and a glare to kill, the newcomer dragged Tucker's arm and forced him on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Tucker Foley-centric story. After college, Tucker, Sam and Danny are 22. Tucker is being blackmailed, and Danny and Sam worry. While they try to help Tucker, ghosts meddle and things are suddenly so much different than they used to be.

Pairings include Danny/Dash, Paulina/Sam, Kwan/Sam, Paulina/Ember, Tucker, Tucker/Skulker and maybe more.

Warnings: Implied non-con sex, implied sex, boy/boy and girl/girl action.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nope.

"So how's the ghost-hunting?" Sam casually asked while sipping her still favorite veggie shake. Danny shrugged, stirring his coffee.

"Fine, I guess. The ghosts are still roaming here and about, but there hasn't really been any major trouble lately. Unlike that incident we had when you were a second-year." They both giggled.

But the joy was for short, and their mood faltered. Sam was the first to stir. "Damnit Danny! Why can't we reach him?"

"Because he won't reach us." Danny raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Tucker doesn't reply to our emails and doesn't answer our calls. And we haven't seen him for a month or so. Plus he didn't give us his apartment address because he wasn't sure he was going to stay there. Also, he's not in the phone book because he got an unlisted private number, much thanks to the company."

Sam sighed. "This sucks Danny. For all we know he could be in serious ghost trouble and we're not even there to help him."

Danny shook his head. "I've been after every ghost possible, and as far as I know they're not harassing Tucker. Unless it's a ghost that hasn't sprung into action yet. But then the Fenton Ghost Detector should have detected it."

"We called the police. They said he told them he was fine, but he wouldn't let them tell us the address. Now the police think we're some scary stalkers! It must be a ghost. I say we run through all of Amity Park and just find him. You fly, I drive."

"Yeah right, this place is way too huge Sam. We need help. Remember how we asked Tucker's parents? They were pissed because their son told them to get out of his life."

"Way too odd. Tucker isn't like that." Sam tapped her finger on the table. "Well, we're going to have to find a way Danny."

"I know, I know." Danny got up and took his bag with him. "Look, we'll ask Jazz to help, and if we're lucky we can get Valerie with us as well. And then we'll look for his place, get him and shake the story out of him."

"Oh, like hell will I shake him." Sam grinned as she put her cup down with a bang, earning some glares from her surrounding. She couldn't care less. "I will get to the bottom of this, don't you worry!"


End file.
